Seminar Kuda Poni
by Robotholic
Summary: Seminar-Kuda-Poni-Untuk-Memperbaiki-Hubungan-Dengan-Saudara-Kandungmu. Indonesia malah ragu, apa ada orang selain dia  DAN MALAYSIA  yang akan menghadiri seminar tersebut? Well, who knows.


**Warn: **OOCness, dan beberapa sumpah serapah (plus sunda kasar lol). Yang gak bisa sunda, maaf! Sori pisan, abaikan saja bagian bahasa sundanya xD

**Disclaimer: **APH dan para karakternya milik Himaruya-sen. Kalau Hetalia punya saya, udah dari dulu saya bikin Norway nikah sama Denmark. Titik.

**Pair: **Include IndoxMalay, NorxIce, PruxGer

**Note: **Paragraf dalam {-} yang dicetak miring berarti isi hati Indonesia. Sankyu!

* * *

**Seminar Kuda Poni**

Bagi kalian para saudara kandung yang, like, tidak akur dan bermasalah, kota Warsaw menyediakan tempat untuk seminar! Bersama sarjana besar Poland—kalian akan, like, diarahkan ke jalan yang paling tepat untuk—like, menghimpun tali persaudaran yang lebih baik.

**Waktu**: Minggu ketiga bulan Agustus. Jam 10.00 ~ selesai

**Tempat**: Like, rumahku.

IURAN PERORANGAN HARAP, LIKE, **BAYAR** KE REKENING 1098xxxxx

* * *

Like, sweatdrop.

Indonesia merengut sebal, ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Singapore yang tengah bersiul inosen. Aing mah, ah. Tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu. Apa coba maksud Singapore tiba-tiba mengundangnya kedepan patung singa, lantas menyodorkan brosur beginian?

"Mm, itu loh—supaya Indonesia bisa akrab sama Malay _lagi_", ucapnya sembari memasang wajah tersinggung yang menyebalkan—sambil sesekali membenarkan topi birunya.

Wait—sejak kapan Indo akrab sama Malay? Never, cintah. NEVER.

"Aku pergi seminar sama si Malay? Ga mau. Enggak." Indonesia menolak dengan tegas sembari membuang brosur itu dan melenggang pergi. Yah _sok cool_ gitu.

Beberapa langkah kedepan, Indonesia masih bisa mendengar desah kecil Singapore tentang bagaimana susahnya ia mendapat selebaran ini. Dan yang membuatnya tertohok, adalah pengakuan si Negara Merlion perkara jumlah yang ia keluarkan demi membeli tiket seminar untuk Indo dan Malay.

"Setengah dari simpanan kas Negara terpakai untuk seminar ini, tahu. Plis pisan, datang ya?", Singapore menarik-narik bagian belakang baju Indonesia hingga belel, dan masih melancarkan kata-kata paksaan.

{_Engke, watir si Singapore. Satuju wae kitu nya? Ah, dasar aing murah hati}_

"Kenapa kau mau memakai uangmu, coba? Dasar boros", jawabnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Singapore. Kalau Indo serius, ia bisa saja menjegal kaki pemuda kecil itu lalu ambil seribu langkah untuk kabur.

"Kalau demi hubungan Indo dan Malay, aku rela menjual negaraku, deh",

…MANTEP GOMBAL BANGET, GAN.

* * *

Dasar Indonesia terlalu baik, yea. Pada akhirnya ia menyetujui tawaran tiket seminar gratis dari Singapore. Bukan dengan tujuan memperindah hubungannya dengan Malay, sori aja jek, ogah. Indonesia merasa kasihan dengan Singapore, dia telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Sayangnya, Indonesia sudah terlanjur benci pada si adik durhaka itu. Mau seminar kuda apapun hasilnya tetap nihil kok.

Apalagi seminar ini—err—judulnya, entah kenapa sangat tidak menjanjikan.

Indonesia malah ragu, apa ada orang selain dia yang akan menghadiri seminar tersebut? Well, who knows.

* * *

Enam jam kemudian, Indonesia sudah mendapati dirinya duduk pasrah di kursi pesawat. Rambutnya jatuh rapi menutupi tengkuk—mungkin karena tekanan udara? Tak luput, sebuah koyo transparan tertempel di dahinya, yah—antisipasi alih-alih ia akan mabuk udara. Warsaw letaknya cuup jauh—oke. Nyatanya sudah beberapa jam sejak '_mereka' _lepas landas dari bandara, tapi tak kunjung sampai juga.

'Mereka'

Yep, Indonesia tidak sendiri. Ada ADIKNYA, duduk canggung tepat disebelah kanan—dekat jendela. Sejak dipertemukan oleh Singapore di bandara tadi, mereka belum berinteraksi sama sekali. Masing-masing saling menghindari kontak mata—seolah mereka tidak pernah mengenal. Parah? Memang.

"Indon",

Menggulirkan bola matanya dengan enggan, Indonesia berbalik menatap Malaysia yang astaganagabonarjadiempat tiba-tiba menyahut. Yang bersangkutan tidak balas menghadap Indonesia—dia malah diam terpaku pada jendela, seolah sedang bicara monoton. _Sumfweh mau lo apa sih?_

"Apa? Kau bicara pada jendela apa padaku?", desis Indonesia, gusar. Respon ini malah membuat Malaysia mengurungkan niatnya untuk -diam dia mengatai kakaknya bodoh dalam hati.

"Aku bukannya mau ikut seminar denganmu tau, dasar bodoh kau. Kalau bukan kasihan dengan Singapore, aku tak akan sudi. Tolong jangan berharap banyak, Indon", ucapnya datar, masih menghadap jendela.

NGIK.

Jrit, anjriiiit. Siapa pula yang sedang berharap? Gusti ini anak durhaka demi apaaaaa. Indonesia rela muntah keong asal ia dapat kesempatan untuk memenggal kepala Malaysia. Sumpahan gan, sumpah.

Indonesia memang bukan tipe orang penyabar yang menoleranasi tiap kritikan idiot yang datang padanya—tapi untuk kali ini ia berhasil menahan amarah. Sekarang masih di dalam pesawat, ppl. Kalau ngamuk, mekanika penerbangan bisa-bisa terganggu.

{_Maneh awas sia, gan. Aing bales isukan}_

Merasa terntimidasi dan kesal setengah mati, sang nusantara membuang mukanya dan terpejam—mulai membayangkan mantera kutukan serta jampi-jampi Jawa kuno dengan harapan Malaysia akan dapat balasan lebih BANYAK dan meminta maaf.

* * *

Kota Warsaw, Polandia.

Indonesia salah kostum. Kaus oblong putih, celana _jeans _pendek, dan sepatu pramuka rupanya kontradisi dengan iklim disini. Polandia tidak sehangat yang ia kira—malah sebaliknya, dingin. Rentetan bersin dan batuk yang tidak wajar mulai menyerang Indonesia—dan, haloooo~ rupanya Malaysia sama sekali tidak peduli, padahal dia memakai dua lapis jaket tebal plus sehelai syal merah (Dan Indo sedikit berharap akan dipinjamkan satu). Fine.

{_Sarakah pisan maneh nyet. Geus ah kumaha maneh rek make duapuluh lapis oge. Biar we aing maot kadinginan}_

Masih uring-uringan, Indonesia menarik kopernya pergi—mengabaikan Malaysia yang entah sedang sibuk apa. Indonesia berbasa-basi membetulkan jarum jamnya agar sesuai dengan waktu Warsaw—tepat ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan Malaysia.

"Ahh, bukankah kalian Indonesia dan…. Malaysia?", sosok itu mendekat, tersenyum ramah sembari menyodorkan tangannya.

"Saya Lithuania", ucapnya pelan, menjabat tangan Indo dan Malay secara bergantian. Lithuania—wait, apakah dia sedang menunggu mereka di bandara?

"Kau datang mejemput**ku**?" ujar Malaysia tanpa intonasi dan nada suara. Indonesia tertohok. Nancleb, gan.

"Bukan 'AKU', Malaysia. Kita datang berdua kesini",

"Aku pesan tiket pesawat sendiri",

"Tapi kita datang berdu—"

"Indon bodoh",

Tepat ketika Indonesia akan menampar wajah adiknya dengan koper, Lithuania menyela dan menghentikan aksinya. "Uhm—tidak, saya disini mengurusi penerbangan menteri Negara—dan kalian sedang apa?"

"Ada undangan seminar—oh, kau tahu dimana rumah Poland?", jawabnya. Indonesia sering dengar kalau Poland dan Lithuania punya hubungan yang baik. Jackpot.

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu mengangguk dan menawarkan tumpangan GRATIS menuju rumah Poland. Indonesia, tentu, segera menyetujuinya. Nah kan—coba Malaysia berbudi baik seperti Lithuania, hidup Indo bisa jauh lebih damai.

* * *

Rumah Poland ternyata tidak terlalu spesial.

Hanya sebuah bangunan megah berpoleskan cat putih dan ukiran-ukiran artistik, dengan tiang bendera putih-merah tertancap agung di halaman depan. Memang, seribu kali lebih indah dibandingkan istana Negara di Indonesia. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan rumah milik Russia (kau tahu, saat pertama berkunjung kesana, Indonesia cengok sepanjang perjalanan).

Indonesia beralih pada Lithuania yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, hendak mengetuk. Malaysia berada beberapa kaki dari Indo, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari memelototi seantero halaman. As yu wis deh Malay, ini Negara orang. Kalau kau berbuat sesuatu, bukan Indonesia yang harus tanggung jawab.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Indonesia nyaris meneriakkan sumpah serapah saat Lithuania tiba-tiba terpental ke arahnya. Ohmigawsh. Pintu rumah terbuka lebar dengan suara kencang. Sang tuan rumah melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan tertawa penuh rasa antusias.

"LIKE, AKU TAHU LIET AKAN DATANG! Hiyaaahahha~",

Pemuda bernama Poland itu sama sekali TIDAK terlihat ramah (sori). Rambutnya pirang, agak panjang. Dan dahinya …..besar? (Nongnong .red) Menyangkut ini, satu hal yang menganjal pikiran Indonesia sejak menerima brosur seminar. Si Poland, kau tahu—memenuhi 80% kalimatnya dengan like, like, like. Aneh, tapi lucu juga.

Poland dan Indonesia sempat bertemu mata—yang mana membuat Poland bertanya secara frontal pada Lithuania, siapakah dua orang gombal-a-like yang menguntit di belakangnya.

"Mereka Indonesia dan Malaysia. Mereka bilang ada—err, seminar? Di rumahmu"

"OH! Aku sudah bisa menebak, seminar brilian ini akan mendatangkan banyak orang! Masuk saja heh kalian", Poland memimpin jalan masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Indonesia mengikuti—again, dengan mengabaikan Malaysia.

{_Eh! Ceunah ceuk si Poland, loba nu ngilu seminar tah? Horeee aing teu sorangan horee}_

Poland mengantar kedua (atau tiga?) tamunya ke ruang keluarga. Disana banyak jajaran rapi sofa putih—beberapa diantaranya sudah ditempati. Malaysia dengan lagak tak tahu malunya melenggang duduk di salah satu sofa—dan Indonesia jengkel, tak tahu kenapa. Ia berjalan memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari Malay—sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah tamu seminar yang sudah datang—WAIT! Sepertinya dia kenal!

..atau tidak.

Sofa ujung ditempati seorang pemuda pirang berbaju pelaut biru, dengan topi baret sewarna dan—jepit berlambang—plus. Matanya hampa tanpa ekspreksi dan air muka, sempurna untuk dimanipulasi jadi patung.

Tak jauh dari figur itu—masih dalam sofa yang sama—ada pemuda berparas mirip. Pakaiannya kasual—kemeja putih yang dibalut jaket cokelat. Meski tanpa emosi, raut wajahnya masih jauh lebih 'hidup' dibanding yang tadi—mungkin karena ada seekor burung Puffin yang bertengger di pundaknya?

Beralih pada sofa di sisi lain, duduk pemuda maskulin dengan muka paling depresi yang pernah ia lihat. Rambutnya tampak seperti gentleman—lengannya juga. Germany! Umm—mirip Ade Rai, no?

Dan pastinya akan lebih bagus lagi kalau seorang lelaki Albino tidak kayang didepan Germany sambil meneriakkan kata 'Awsuum'. Menilik tema seminar, Indonesia mau tak mau harus menerka kalau orang Albino ini saudara sedarah Germany.

Si Patung, Si Burung Puffin, Si Albino-awsum, Si Germany, dan—si dasarjelekkamu Malaysia—plus Poland sebagai pembawa acara. Dari daftar fakta yang ada, Indonesia menarik satu kesimpulan: Seminar ini gak bakal bener.

{_Pasti teu baleg ieu mah. Pasti}_

TBC_  
_

* * *

Mind R&R huohoho~?


End file.
